Elder War
The Rise of Lorke (452 BGW) The world is in chaos. There are no rules and The Elders are all doing as they please; They break apart the land, raise and sink islands, move mountains, and generally interrupting the lives of all the people living around them. Lorke decides that someone should rule over the world, to stop the chaos The Elders are causing the common people and stop the destruction cause by their carelessness. He declares himself king and builds himself a city and in it a castle from which he can rule the nation. He appoints Mortyre, his best friend, to recruit and train a police force made up of all different races to help him enforce his rule. Lorke created a council of advisors, made up of Malifir, Varin, Mortyre and Kroilak. Malifir was in charge of The Bank of Kandifar. Varin was given Sesko Island, where most of the hunted wildlife live, giving him control of all the hunting in Kandifar, as well as being in charge of all the farmland. Kroilak was given control of The Solkan Mines, where the Bank's vault lies, as well as most of Kandifar's natural resources. Lorke and his council now controlled all of the money, food and resources of Kandifar. The common people were happy because now The Elders could no longer build and destroy around their homes as they pleased, and in addition, many jobs were now available as Lorke's council needed farmers, miners, bankers, as well as people to pave roads to connect different towns and delivery people to transport all the resources being gathered. Divide in the Nation (127 BGW) Eventually, Lorke started taxing races depending on how much he believed they benefitted the nation. Dwarves, Elves, Wizards, and Light Angels, who worked directly under the council and led the nation were given lower taxes, while Merpeople, Humans, and Dark Angels were all taxed much more heavily because they were more simple people, not leaders and therefore not as helpful to the nation. The wizards were researching many ways to make work more efficient, as well as working as healers and researching new ways to use the natural resources being produced. The Elves ran the hunting and farming while the Dwarves ran the mines; They began enslaving humans to do all the back-breaking work. The Light Angels worked as messengers for the council and the people. The Revolution (10 BGW) Lorke's brother, Milshagem, urged the council to tax everyone equally, to let the humans be free workers instead of slaves, and to find everyone something beneficial to do instead of calling them useless. Lorke ignored Milshagem's pleas, So he, along with Polkar, secretly built an army of Dark Angels, Humans, Merpeople, as well as Inter-Race people. once their army grew to one of similar size to that of Lorke's police force, they strarted small rebellions, refusing to pay taxes, fighting police officers and refusing to work under Lorke's people. This caused chaos across the nation, as food supplies and other critical resources were being slowed down drastically. Milshagem's army had enough supplies because it was the common people's job to run the storehouses, leaving Lorke's people hungry. Lorke gathered his troops, and had them meet Milshagem and his army in a battlefield. Though they were smaller, Milshagem's troops were very well trained and fought fiercly, and after a bloody battle in which hundreds died on either side, Lorke's troops were defeated, ending his reign. The Aftermath (2 PGW) Shortly after the war ended, Lorke disappeared, presumed to be dead. Dajim, a friend of Milshagem's suggested seperating the different races, each one to live in a different part of the nation, in a place where they can help provide for the nation while simultaneously allowing them to be free to rule themselves and teach their people in one place. The Elves were given Sesko Jungle. Torny seperated Elvakal from Polkar and made it float with his magic. The angels built their city there. The wizards were given The Great City of Lorke. The dwarves got The Solkan Mines. The Merpeople were given The Sunken City of Dorkan. They already lived there, but now it legaly became theirs. Havlan built The Free City of Daivern, a city for trade mainly populated by humans. The Elders all agreed that it would be best if they left the people alone, so they isolated and island and magically hid it from all those that aren't Elders, and stayed there. Since then The Elders have been keeping close watch of the world, secretly living amongst the people and watching what's going on, but they never interfer anymore.